For The Last Time
by dazzledeyes
Summary: The only boy she needed was the one she had carelessly tossed aside and broken...for the last time. 2.03 SCENES re-write. Twoshot. CB.


**Title: **For The Last Time

**Word Count: **1,212

**Rating: **PG-13 for mature themes

**Warnings/Spoilers: **2.03

**Summary: **The only boy she needed was the one she'd carelessly tossed aside and broken...for the last time.

**Official Disclaimer: **All _Gossip Girl _plots and characters belong to Cecily von Ziegeser, Josh Schwartz and the CW. I do not own the people or the company. The characters I featured are not mine.

* * *

She knew it was him the second he heard the footsteps in her doorway, the "blow out your candle" coming in a lilting British accent from his lips. Marcus, her perfect lord, the royal boy of her dreams, would never have attempted something so smooth, so seductive.

When the candle was blown, the blackness engulfing them, Chuck's footsteps grew closer and closer before he gently turned her, their faces meeting in the most mind-blowingly perfect kiss.

Blair didn't have to see his reflection in the mirror, his vest and purple tie and slicked back hair, to know that it wasn't Lord Marcus she was kissing. No, she was touching lips with the infamous Chuck Bass, the only recipient of her most passionate kisses and the only one who could make her feel completely alive inside. He tasted of vanilla and smoke and spicy cologne, and the way his arms held her body was both aggressive and soft. Their foreheads rested against one another's, and after a moment of hesitation and a breath in, he attacked her lips once more.

They were intertwined in the dark; lips pressing together, pulling apart, fumbling. His hands were reaching all over her, grabbing fistfuls of her yellow dress in his groping fingertips. She didn't even mind the wrinkles on the vintage silk or the chafing from his stiff button-down on her bare arms, because she was so distracted by his lips. The pair grew even hotter and hotter in the stuffy room, but neither cared because being together was the breath of fresh air they had both been craving for the longest time.

But then Marcus showed up, pushing open her bedroom door with a stiff hand, his mouth dropping at the sight of them kissing, their bodies tight together, Blair's dress pulled down low over her chest. She had immediately shoved Chuck away, as their eyes had flashed to Marcus and back to each other.

Blair felt so guilty; her lips were burning, face flushed, but what made her feel even worse was that she enjoyed it. She had given into temptation once again, and all she wanted was more. More of his hands on her body, more of his lips on hers, her face, her neck.

But what she knew she _should _want, what she had worked so hard for, was the man standing to the corner of the room. The perfect gentleman; British, royal, handsome. She should want him, not the smirking dark-haired boy in the paisley scarf standing next to her.

That was the only reason Blair had run after him. She had chased him down the stairs and begged him to give her a second chance. The fact that the entire school was standing downstairs, holding burnt-down candles and drinks and watching her eagerly, didn't even register in her chocolate brown eyes as she demanded Marcus show her how much he wanted her. When he obliged, their lips pressed together in a kiss that lacked lust, passion, anything at all.

Blair knew that if she turned, she would see Chuck slowly walking down the stairs behind them, his face twisted and heart tugging into a thousand different pieces as he watched them in silence. So for her sake and his, she stared straight ahead.

Even as Marcus led her up the stairs into her bedroom, Blair knew that it wouldn't happen. She didn't want him, she'd never wanted him, never needed him. The only boy she needed was the one that she had carelessly tossed aside and broken…for the last time.

* * *

He pushed the girl up against the seat, pressing his body to hers, his lips to hers, grinding on her, his hand on her lower back, her hand in his hair. Chuck needed to rid his mind completely of all thoughts of Blair, and he was sure this was the only way.

But no matter how furiously his lips met the girls, no matter how high he pulled up her dress on her legs or how much she dragged her hands through his hair, nothing erased the memory of his lips on Blair's, Blair's lips on his, holding her, finally, _finally_.

And then, of course, there was the memory that had driven him out of the house, the memory of Blair stepping forward and shoving her mouth against Marcus's as he watched from behind them. It was déjà vu from last year, when Blair had run from him on the dance floor, her white dress a blur among the swaying bodies, and the next thing he knew she was kissing Nate in front of him, Nate's hand on her ass. Chuck had sworn to himself he'd never let something like that happen again, but somehow it had, and here he was, every bit as broken as before, seeking comfort in the only way he knew how.

Chuck concentrated on moving his lips and body in sync with the girl's, just wanting to get her dress off and get this over with so that maybe he'd finally be rid of the spell that Blair seemed to cast on him whenever he was in her presence, and even when he wasn't.

But before he could even reach for her zipper, the whole thing just became too much. The smell of the limo's leather seats, the feeling of the girl's silky dark hair against his cheek, the heavy kisses and the way he was holding her…it was all just too familiar. He shouldn't do this. He wouldn't. He…couldn't.

Chuck started to feel his throat closing up, and he turned away from the girl's kisses. She started to plant them on his ear, and as he gasped for air, he wasn't sure whether he was about to cry or throw up or both. "This isn't going to work," he mumbled, trying to turn his head away.

"I thought you said you were better," the girl breathed in his ear, her hands all over his face, but instead of making him horny, it just made him feel sicker.

"I am." Chuck roughly moved her hand off of his chin and turned his head away, his stomach churning and unshed tears glimmering in his eyes. "Just not for you."

The girl sighed and slumped back against the leather, but Chuck paid no attention and just stared out the window. The bright city lights flashed in the night and the world seemed to be back in order after the blackout, but Chuck's heart certainly wasn't.

And he wasn't sure how long it would be until it was, because while some people thought the only person Chuck Bass needed was himself, it was the exact opposite. He needed someone for moments like these, when he felt lost and all alone. But the only someone he could think of was _her. _She of the ruby red lips and the chestnut curls and the long legs in the short dresses; the one who he had just touched and kissed and held in her bedroom…probably for the last time.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I was majorly inspired for the second part of this while I was watching the episode, I thought that scene showed a lot of different emotions for Chuck and I wanted to write about that. And of course I had to add the hot makeout. So, yeah. It's not my best work, but I kind of like how it turned out. Tell me what you think!


End file.
